


What Happened After: A Maxerica Fanfiction

by RaeDropOfGoldenSun



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: After The One, F/M, Maxerica - Freeform, Rebels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDropOfGoldenSun/pseuds/RaeDropOfGoldenSun
Summary: Continuation of America and Maxon's love story picking up right where The One left off! But this time, it's not so happily ever after.*All characters belong to Kiera Cass. I do not own any of her characters or original plot***Originally posted on Wattpad by primrosesevredeen**





	1. The Reception

The wedding was spectacular.

Maxon and I couldn't stop stop smiling and giggling every second. We were just so happy. The crowing ceremony was interesting. I had never planned to become Queen of Illeá. Maxon stood by my side the entire time. After the ceremony, we invited everyone into the ballroom where there was a big reception. After greeting the guests and having dinner, Maxon and I had our first dance. Everyone stood around as we held each other close and felt our hearts beat in rythym to the music. It felt like forever, the best kind of forever, but it must have been only a minute or two until everyone joined in and began to dance with us. The tables were pushed to the edge of the room and everyone seemed to want to dance with me.

At one point I looked over and saw May and Marlee dancing together like maniacs. They seem to have really taken a liking to each other. I eventually had the opportunity to dance with Aspen. We stood with a generous amount of space between us and couldn't stop laughing. It was only until Maxon came over to dance with me that we parted and Aspen went to find Lucy. I was so happy for them. They were perfect for each other.

Hours passed and soon the guests were saying their goodbyes and final congratulations. It must have been around midnight when the only people in the ballroom were some palace staff cleaning up and Maxon and me.

Maxon gave me a look and raised his eyebrows that seemed to say, 'My room?' I nod yes. We say some goodbyes to the staff and link arms and head out of the grand doors. We were walking up the stairs when May, my family would be staying the night at the palace, came around the corner and ran toward us.

"Maxon! America!" she shrieked. "Can I come hang out with you two? Mom is being a sour puss."

I look at Maxon. "Might as well," he says. "Besides," he leans in to whisper into my ear, "your family will be gone tomorrow and we'll be on our way to our honeymoon." That won me over. I look over to May and say, "come on, let's go to my room." She swings around and links arms with me. All of that energy must have been sugar-rush because as soon as she laid down on the bed, she was out like a light.

Maxon and I carried her back to my mother's room. We knocked on the door and Mom answered it, looked at us, looked at May, and then silently took her. After the door was shut Maxon asked, "now my room?"

"What about waiting until tomorrow?" I tease. He gives me an eye roll We head back to his room and suddenly the night is catching up to me. "Actually, I'm really tired," I say, eyeing the collage of pictures on the wall. Some of the pictures of the other girls are missing.

"What happened to some of the pictures with the others?" I ask.

"I wasn't sure if you would like them up or not," he replies.

"I don't mind one bit." We laugh and he pulls me into a kiss and starts to pull of my clothes. I put my hands on his chest. "Maxon, wait. I really do want this do be special. Can we wait until tomorrow?"

"For you dear? Anything," and with that we went to bed.


	2. The Honeymoon

It was just the night before that Maxon and I were dancing the night away with our friends and family... and a few other people of royalty. Of course, the celebration didn't end that night. We still had our honeymoon! Granted with Maxon being king and all, we couldn't be away for long. But, we still had a week in paradise. 

Our honeymoon was set to start this morning but something came up and Maxon had to deal with it immediately. I didn't mind though. The extra time allowed me to play the violin and check and re-check our list and make sure everything was packed. It wasn't until late afternoon that we finally left the palace to go to the airport. We were going to a southern province and enjoying time in our own private beach house under the sun. 

Our plane was small, it had just enough room for Maxon, a maid, a guard, and me. Lucy and Aspen were officially assigned our "honeymoon maid and guard" just yesterday. We were delighted to have them with us, they were getting married as soon as we got back. So it was kind of like a pre-wedding honeymoon for them. Of course, they would have their own house to stay in, right next to ours.

Maxon and I cuddled next to each other on the entire 3-hour flight. We snuck a few kisses every once in a while. I must have fallen asleep during the flight because one moment Maxon was twirling a bit of my hair between my fingers and the next he was waking me up because we were landing soon. "Wake up, dear. We're landing soon," he said to me in a gentle whisper. I was still a bit groggy so I barely remembered landing. 

Stretching, I yawned and let out a "perfect" that did not sound perfect. Stepping out of the plane, we were greeted with a bright sun beating down upon us. We were then ushered into a car with tinted windows. "Am I allowed to roll down the windows?" I asked the driver. "Only part way," he said back. I rolled the windows down just as we started to drive away. I peeked my head out of the window a bit and watched as palm tree after palm tree passed by. Maxon scooted over and held me by the waist as if I was going to fly out of the window. My hair was whipping in the wind and everything was perfect. 

At the beach house, we swam in the ocean, cuddled for a bit on a blanket that covered the hot sand, and had fun playing some beach volleyball with Aspen and Lucy. When the sun started to go down, we stayed out to the sunset and then hurried into our respective beach houses. Without the sun, the night air quickly became chilly. 

"What do you want to do, Queen America?" Maxon asked. "I don't know, King Maxon," I responded. "I'm kind of tired," I said with a wink. 

"Wasn't it you that told me you wanted to wait until a certain someday to do a certain something?" Maxon pondered. I smiled. Was it just me or had we been slowly creeping toward each other ever since we entered the house? In a moment as quick as a heartbeat, Maxon pulled me into a deep kiss. We somehow found our way to the bedroom and, well, I guess you can tell what happened after that.


	3. Big News

When we got back the night was cool and the palace was quiet. A few guards lined the hallway and a few maids were finishing up late night chores, but other than that, it was empty. Maxon and I made our way upstairs. The trip had exhausted us. Between the sun, surf, and sand we were too tired to do anything but climb right into bed.

It wasn't until breakfast the next morning when we noticed the maids and guards giving us quick glances when we weren't looking. "Why do you think they keep looking at us," I whisper to Maxon. "I think they want to know what happened on our honeymoon," he whispered back.

I look up and catch the eye of a maid. "The honeymoon was, in a word, amazing," I say, glancing at Maxon and not wanting to give anything away. I had already begun to miss the beach and the warm sand and cool water. But I also missed the castle and everyone else in it, too. Maxon was visibly tanner than before we left, but I looked slightly red, my fair skin being easily burned in the sunlight. Lucy must have sent word to some,of the dress makers about my skin because when I got back, half of my wardrobe was filled with dresses that helped compliment my new skin tone.

I was wearing a light, cream colored shirt and tight, dark jeans and my new crown when Maxon and I received news that our friend, Nicoletta, the princess of Italy, would be coming to visit in a month. "Why do you think she wants to visit?" I ask Maxon, who was holding the letter we had just received.

"She says to talk politics but I know she wants to do more than that," he said. He then handed me a separate letter addressed specifically to me. I hastily open the letter and quickly read through it. I can't help but smile a bit.

Maxon notices and he asks, "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that she is sending her congratulations, again, and wondering how our king and queenly duties are going... and when she is going to see little Schreave babies crawling around the castle." Maxon blushes at this. He's always wanted children.

We left the dining hall shortly after and it wasn't until about three weeks later that I received some... Good news. I walk out of the bathroom and run over to the bed and hold up the pregnancy stick with a plus sign on it in front of Maxon's face. He looks at me as if he can't believe it, "Are you...?"

I nod.


End file.
